Malfoys Don't Love the Impure
by ReginaMalfoy
Summary: Draco and his sister get their marks....bad....they discover that they are both in love with 'nonmagical' people...worse. Can they hide it from Lucius? Not a great sumary but my first fanfic....More chapters coming up soon
1. Chapter 1

Malfoys don't Love Muggles

"Caught you."

"No...you ...missed. Try again slowpoke.'

Draco's and Eloya's voice echoed and re-echoed round the house.

"Children. Children. Stop this now." Narcissa Malfoy came hurrying down the stairs.

"Your Father will be home any second."

"Mother! Please! Its vacation time...drat! Missed again.OUCH!" Draco yelled as he fell over a chair- dragging it with him- while trying to catch Eloya.

"Draco!" his mother rushed up to him while his sister grinned.

"For God's sake Narcissa. It was a simple fall!"

Everybody's head jerked around to the voice.

Lucius Malfoy smiled as he shrugged off his robes onto a house-elf.

"I suppose its too much to ask for a quiet day in the first two weeks of vacation?"

"You know us so well Father." his daughter laughed back.

He shook his head, laughing too.

"Welcome home darling." Narcissa slipped him a hug. One hand ran softly through his blond hair...promising many things once they were alone.

The children looked away, with a grin. With one arm still around his lovely wife, Lucius turned, "Oh yes. Your results are arriving by the night owl."

"WHAT!" The smiles were wiped off as if by magic. His children stared at him in horror. His own face grew stern as he saw the sudden change.

"I trust your marks are better than last times." he said blandly.

"I hope so." muttered Draco

"Yes Draco, I hope so too. For your sake- I hope so too." Lucius' voice held a world of meaning. He watched their faces then said, "They will arrive at dinner time. And since thats barely half-an hour away, i suggest you get ready."

Both his children nodded dejectedly, "yes father."

All right...not the greatest. But theres more to come.

Review please.

Regina


	2. Chapter 2

"Eloya? Can I come in?"

It was a whisper.

Startled, I jumped up, "Sure."

The next minute, my brother slid in, quietly as a ghost and shut the door behind him.

I sighed, "Draco- I hope your marks are better than mine. If they aren't he's going to..."

"Better? Did you say _better, '_Lo? I doubt you could have got worse marks. How did I fail thee? Let me count the ways: Potions- Very good. Transfiguration- Very good. And then- Charms...barely acceptable. Runes...lets not even go there. And.." he stopped, then rushed through, "Muggle Studies- I'm sure of a 'troll."

"No! Dear god! No, no, no! Draco. Why?"

"Why Muggle Studies?"

"Yes. No...I mean." I took a deep breath, "They're really going to get a shock!"

He stared at me and then comprehension dawned, "No. Eloya, please don't say..."

"I took Muggle Studies too. And failed miserably."

We stared at each other, willing it to be a dream. After a long silence, Draco finally asked, "And your other subjects?"

"Potions- good. Arithmancy- Good. Charms- same as you. Transfig- I can only hope. And languages- excellent."

"Great."

"We should never have passed out of Hogwarts," I groaned.

"Oh yes. I can just picture their faces."

'They' needless to say, were our parents. After another long silence he asked, "Did you mess up transfig. thanks to the Hogsmeade visit too?"

I groaned, "Yes. I should never have come. But it was so tempting to go there again! I hadn't visited since we left hogwarts."

He nodded, chewing his lip, "Very well. In case I don't live through the evening, let me tell you right away- I love you Eloya."

"Same here." I said, hugging him, "Same here."

I stared at myself in the mirror. Dinner at the Malfoy Mansion was always a formal occasion. We had to be clean, neat and fancy. No eating in your pajamas. Atleast- not at the dining table.

I viewed my image from every possible angle. I was wearing a red gown, that Father said suited me beautifully.

Draco looked exactly like Father. the same silver- blond hair. The same ice-grey eyes. The perfect features- sharp nose, straight mouth and firm jaw.

I looked like Mother. Hair the same colour as Draco's and Father's, but a high-boned face and a slightly crooked nose that only served to enhance the rest of our features.

Brushing back my hair from face, now, I fixed it in place with a dark green and red comb. Then, trying not to look paler than the Malfoy pallor, I walked out of my room.

When I entered the dining-room I found I was the last.

Father frowned as I walked in, "You're late, Eloya."

"I'm sorry sir." I murmured as I moved to my. I stood standing while he exchanged a glance with Mother. Then as he nodded, I took my seat. From opposite me, Draco gave me a gentle kick. Nervously, i smiled at him.

Father snapped his fingers and the house-elves walked in with the first course.

I tired to eat the delicious food that they served me, but I couldn't eat. At every sound, my heart jumped up. I was convinced that the owl would land without me seeing it and that a Howler would carry my marks, to screech them out to the world.

"Eloya, Draco" Mother sounded concerned, "Do eat, dears. Aren't you well?"

"Oh no! I'm fine- just fine." I looked up to see Father regarding us with his amused smile.

"I do hope this lack of appetites is not due to the owl which is due to arrive in..."he glanced at the chronomete, "Exactly five minutes."

"Lucius." Mother swept him a glare, "Let them eat in peace."

Five minutes? FIVE minutes? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

I had just taken my first bite of dessert, when I heard the sound of wings. Draco had heard it too. A minute later a delicate owl, flew in through the window and alighted at the perch near Father. He put down his fork and reached out with that langorous grace that accompanied all his movements. The minute he had removed the two envelopes the owl flew of, almost as if it could feel the storm brewing.

"Shall we open them?"

"No! Oh Father! No. After dessert."

His eyebrows went up at our loud protests, but he nodded. Carefully placing the envelopes next to his place he went on eating.

All too soon our dessert was over. As the house-elves came to clear the plates one got a silver tray with an envelope on it.

"For Miss. Eloya." he handed it to me. I saw the postmark and my heart stopped.

After what seemed like eternity I picked it up, "Thank- thank you Lood" I found that my mouth was dry.

"A letter from a muggle, Eloya?" Both my parents had spotted the postmark then.

"A- a classmate." I said, putting the letter away.

Father looked highly sceptical and I hoped that he, the best Legilimens of the wizarding world, wouldn't take it into his head to test his skills. Fortunately he glanced away. And then very calmly and quickly slit one of the envelopes at his side.

"Draconius Alucard Lucius Malfoy," he read out. And then stopped. We watched his eyes scan the paper. Then he looked up. His eyes steely, he handed the paper to mother and picked up mine.

"Eloya Alucra Lucius Malfoy," he muttered, before repeating the performance. This too he handed mother. Her face grew grave as she went through both the cards. I didn't dare look at Father's face.

"The libary," he said curtly and then he and Mother Disapparated. Gripping hands tightly, Draco and I followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived, Father was going through the cards again. While Mother looked at us, shocked and angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Father had whirled around suddenly, causing us to jump.

Before we could reply, he strode forward and threw the report cards at us, "What is the meaning of this? These are the worst report cards I have ever seen. I cannot believe that they represent two _Malfoys!_"

I finally looked up, his eyes were flashing. He leaned forward and hissed through his teeth, "I though I had made it very clear last time- about what would happen if your performance didn't improve."

"We're sorry..." we faltered. His icy glare stopped us.

He suddenly grabbed Draco's chin, "And would, pray, would the subject _Muggle Studies_ be doing on _both_ your cards?"

I gulped as he turned to me, "I want an explanation. A full, completely comprehensive explanation for your results. Now!"

We stared miserably at each other.

"Lucius, wait." Mother came forward, "Very well. We shall give you till tomorrow morning. But we want the truth."

"Narc..."

"Lucius, lets see what they have to offer."

Father finally nodded, "Go to your rooms and stay there." he ordered.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Goodnight." we bowed and hurried out.

As his children exited, Narcissa came forward towards her husband.

"Lucius," she whispered, "Relax. This was supposed to be a special night for us, regardless of what happened."

In a sudden convulsive movement he ignited the cards on the floor. Then in the same whirlwind motion he turned around and kissed Narcissa fiercely, his arms gripping hers tightly.

She melted in his arms. He finally released her. She caught her breath with a smile. The wicked, enchanting smile that always set him on fire. He caught her up again, crushing her against himself. She worked her hands loose and then ran them through his hair. he brushed hers off her neck and bent forward.

"Oh!" With a gasp she collapsed completely in his arms. He chuckled as she clutched him, then slowly ran his hands along her arms. Light movements that only he, the master of love could carry off perfectly. She shivered in his arms before reaching up to kiss him. Again and again and again...with a smile, he bent in further, glad that he had ordered his children to stay in their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV:

It was well past one at night when I crept into Eloya's room. She was awake as I knew she would be.

"Finally!" she said as I shut the door behind me. She got off the low stool she was sitting on by the window and walked across the room.

God! She was beautiful. I remembered the letter she had received at dinner. And I suddenly felt an anger rising within me.

I knew what it was- Father had told me about it long ago. It was the Malfoy possessiveness. Eloya was my sister- she was a part of me. If anything hurt her...

And that letter only pointed in the direction of heartbreak.

I looked closely at her and saw that her face was looking tired.

"I think we should just tell them the truth." She said dully. My sister was never dispirited!

"What happened?" I demanded. She shook her head.

"Nothing. I- I just think its safer to tell them the truth than to lie and THEN have to face their wrath all over again."

It was then that I saw the letter in her hand. "You haven't opened it yet?"

"I couldn't! I couldn't Draco . He had hinted what it might be about in the last letter..."

"Open it, Lo. Thats the only way you'll find out. Go on." She glanced doubtfully at me and then in a sudden movement tore the envelope open. Her eyes scanning the paper, reminded me of the way Father's eyes had scanned our results. When she looked up her face was just as pale.

"Draco," she whispered, then stopped, again reading the letter.

"No!" she moaned," Draco- he asks me to marry him!"

I stared at her. Marry? Eloya? A Malfoy?...A _Muggle?_

When I spoke, my voice surprised me, "Do you love him, 'Lo?"

She didn't reply- in words. But her eyes told me everything.

"Its like you and Trina." she said, finally.

Trina.

Yes, Trina. My love. A Muggle.

Both Eloya and I were doomed to heartbreak.

A sudden flash of anger and hatred coursed through me. At Father who would rather see his children heartbroken and desperate than to risk tarnishing the silver on the Malfoy crest.

But we had to tell him. And till then, "We have to hide that letter, 'Lo. And fast."

She nodded, "I've already thought of a place. That old room, off the study."

I stared," 'Lo, are you crazy? So close to Father?"

"Its the last place he would search Draco. And he admitted himself that he hated to enter that room."

"I still don't like it."

"Its our only chance. We must. Hurry."

"Now?"

"Yes, of course. What are you waiting for? For the giant squid to emerge? Come ON."

I followed, shaking my head gloomily. I still didn't like it.

Sorry. I know its going really, really slowly. But things happen in the next chapter!

I promise.

Love,

Regina


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is with MAC-WORD, hope the problems I have been having with Textedit disappear!

And the story continues…….

The next morning was very calm in complete contrast to the storm the night before.

Draco and Eloya were greeted at the breakfast table with a cold nod from Lucius and a smile from Narcissa- albeit a slightly warning smile.

Breakfast was totally silent. Finally, Narcissa looked up from her coffee.

"I am leaving today for Black Manor. I won't be back for a week- or till someone else can come take care of mother, whichever is sooner."

"I do hope you will be back soon." Lucius smiled as memories of the previous night flooded through him.

"Give our love to Grand mere", the children said.

"I will. Take care all of you. I'll see you soon." With a pop, she Disapparated.

Left alone with their Father. The children glanced at each other nervously. It was Lucius himself who broke the silence.

"I need to be at the Ministry for a few hours. When I come back- I want a complete and truthful explanation. Or else."

He too Disapparated.

Within seconds of his disappearance, Draco and Eloya were upstairs.

"It worked," Draco said, drawing his wand out of his pocket and staring triumphantly at it.

"Your wand tells you whenever Father is ready to Apparate?"

"Yes."

"Then we can do it," she smiled. And kissed the locket around her neck.

Two hours later, she stood at the gate to the Manor, heart thumping. If their Father were to arrive…if Draco's alarm device failed to work….both of them might as well bid farewell to the world. But if it all worked out fine…she smiled.

A few minutes later, she saw a figure at the turn of the street. She waited breathlessly until she was sure, then raced down, hair blowing in the wind.

"Oh!" with a gasp she was in his arms.

ELOYA'S POV

The world seemed to stand still as he crushed me into his hug. Oh! It was so long since he had touched me. So long since we had met….

As if he could read my thoughts, he smiled down at me, "Too long, my darling."

I kissed his hand, every second, knowing that we might never meet again.

"Come in fast." I pleaded, hurrying him into the house. I could feel his astonishment at the lavish surroundings. As I led him into the meeting room, I let out a gasp.

Father? No! Thank god. It was only Draco.

"You look too much like Father." I let out a nervous giggle as I introduced them to each other.

Then I turned to him, "Darling- you had asked me something in your letter. Were you serious?"

"Do you need to ask," he cupped my face in his hands, gazing into my eyes.

"Do I need to tell you my answer?" I smiled up at him. I saw the euphoria burst out in his eyes. Then he lifted me off the floor and kissed me.

"Eloya!" The urgency in Draco's voice made both of us jump. As I looked up he nodded.

"Darling you need to leave. Now! Father will be home any- any SECOND!" I was already pulling him through the dining room. Past the anteroom, through the House elf Quarters, while Draco rounded up all the Elves and ordered them to be silent.

I pushed him through to the garden, and nudged him towards the portkey which I had already explained to him.

"Hurry." I begged.

He gave me one last kiss, then touched the portkey. Just before he was whirled away, he said, "I Love you darling."


	6. Chapter 6

She hurtled back into the house, praying that somehow or the other he had been delayed.

"Draco," she called out as she entered the meeting room- only to bump into her Father.

"Oh! I- I'm sorry…."

"Where were you Eloya?"

"Father-I"

"Yes, go on," he said, his lips curling into a contemptuous smile.

She looked around desperately for her brother. She saw him next to the mantelpiece. He grimaced as he caught her eye.

"Eloya," Lucius' voice was dangerously soft, " I am running out of patience. Do not force me to read your mind."

She looked up in horror. No!

"Father…." She paused, what COULD she say?

He stare at her for a long time, then said softly, "Let me make your 'confession' easier. There was a muggle in the house."

The look of surprise, shock and dismay on both his children's faces spoke volumes.

"How…." The word escaped from Eloya before she could stop herself. He smiled.

"Muggle alarms, my dear. You surely don't think the Malfoy Manor would be unprotected from filth?"

Her eyes blazed, "They are not…"

"Eloya," he interrupted, "I give you five seconds before I read your mind."

ELOYA'S POV

I felt for the second time that day as if the world had stood still. I couldn't tell Father- and yet, he couldn't- no shouldn't read my mind either!

Yet, while I was caught in the throes of indecision, my time had gone.

Father whirled around his eyes boring into mine. I felt something slip into my brain… and then, felt myself wildly stop a memory. But it was too late. I could only grasp, before Father got to the letter. I felt my mind feel suddenly empty. I opened my eyes and saw Father looking at me in fury. Then he whirled around and Disapparated. I knew he had gone to the room off the study.

I just stood, there, numb- only aware of the growing fear inside me. I jumped as someone placed a hand on my shoulder. The next minute, I was in Draco's arms, one of the few places I ever felt completely safe in.

"He saw it." That was all I managed to say. His arms tightened around me.

"Don't worry, 'Lo. We'll think of something."

"No." I pulled him away, "Draco- I've led you into enough trouble. I'll…"

"Miss. Eloya, Master Draco- the Master wants you upstairs in to study." We turned to see Loed the house-elf in the doorway. I gulped. Then, tightly gripping each other's hands for strength, we headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

When we entered the study, we found it empty. I didn't know whether to be relieved or even more afraid.

Some instinct made me look towards the door of the anteroom.

Father was standing in the doorway us. As our eyes met, I looked away.

He slowly came forward. His robes billowed out as he leant back against the table. My eyes went to his hand. Sure enough, he had the letter, gripping it tightly.

"Eloya," his voice was glacial.

"Yes, sir?"

"Look up," he commanded. Steeling myself, I did. Cold fury was etched across his face. His eyes were like ice as he held up the letter.

"This is what you got last night at dinner?" Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded.

"How long has it been going on?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer that either.

"Eloya, the faster you speak, the better it will be for you."

"Father," it was Draco.

"Silence," he ordered, "There will be more than enough time for you to make your excuses."

"Draco isn't to blame for anything."

"Really, Eloya? You surprise me. I thought it was all his idea."

"I…"

"And while you are at it, tell me about that Hogsmeade trip the night before your Transfiguration exam. Who did you meet there? Muggle filth? Hogsmeade is deplorably lax about their security."

I didn't realize he had seen so much! Trying to keep my voice calm I said, "That was just a slight break. We were- overworked before the Charms exam."

"Did you or did you not meet the muggle there?" he snapped coming closer.

Not daring to lie, I whispered, "I did."

I saw the twist of his lip- indicating his disgust. Something suddenly snapped within me, "You seem to be bothered more by that, than by my resulting marks."

Faster than lightning, he slapped me. The sound echoed around the room.

"Don't you dare!" Draco rushed forward "Can't you see, this is all because of you. Eloya and I- you are ruining our lives! Your stupid pride. Your ridiculous…."

Father pulled him forward by his collar, "Does that mean Draco- that you too are in 'love' with a muggle?"

Draco struggled to get free, but Father's grip only tightened, until I thought Draco was going to choke.

Lucius slowly released his son. He could see the rebellion flaming within the gray eyes so like his own.

"Are you in love with a Muggle, Draco? Answer me."

"Yes. Whether you like it or not, I am and so is Eloya."

He whirled around on his daughter, "Was that the muggle who came in today?"

Miserably, she nodded.

Lucius stared disbelievingly, "You are a disgrace to the Malfoys." He spat.

"Because we love?" his son asked, bitterly.

"Because you choose to love filth."

"Don't you dare insult either me or her. Muggles are no more filth than some of the malfoys I know."

Lucius turned to him, slowly, wand outstretched, "I think, boy, it is time I taught you to respect your lineage."

He slashed his wand through the air. Draco let out a cry and his hand moved to his cheek.

Eloya could see a thin white line, like a scar running down and then it vanished. Lucius, flicked his wand once more. This time, Draco was more prepared, but it still cost him a great deal not to cry out, as his cheek felt like it was being burned down the middle.

His Father walked closer, "The Malfoy name should be your first concern- as heir to the Malfoy title, I expected more from you draco. You disappoint me."

"I would gladly renounce my title if it meant that I could keep my love."

Eloya could see how much the words cost her brother and she couldn't keep quiet any longer, "We are proud of our lineage to, Father. We know that being a Malfoy is one of the greatest privileges accorded to us. But we can't help falling in love. And I don't see why the two can't be reconciled."

"You cannot? And to think you call yourself a true malfoy."

"Father- can you not see…"

"Silence boy." Lucius whirled around, with a flick of his wand Draco was on the floor. Bending down. Lucius pulled him up by his hair, "I do not want to hear any more. You disgust me. Generations of Malfoys have upheld the family name and I will not have it all destroyed by my children."

Wincing at every word, Draco asked, "Does this mean that you will not agree to…"

"Never." Lucius hissed, "and to make sure that you and Eloya do not cause me any more disgrace- from this day on you will be virtual prisoners. You will not leave the Manor without my permission- I will take care of that. And your visitors and owls will be screened. And-" his voice was deathly calm as he gazed down at his son and daughter, "Within six months, I shall arrange for both of you to married off- to purebloods. Remember this- for the rest of your lives- Malfoys do not love the impure."

A.N

This isn't the ending- theres more to come, so keep reading. And PLEASE review!

Love,

Regina


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco! What are we going to do?" I stared at my brother in despair.

"Don't worry darling…."

"Draco- I can't…I WON'T marry a pureblood!"

"Eloya…"

"I won't Draco! I couldn't stand being married to a sneering, superior, overbearing…"

"Cut the compliments till you know for sure Father isn't nearby." He looked around cautiously –we were now in my room- and placed a spell around my room, then whispered, "I have a plan.'

"A plan? What is it? Tell me. Draco…"

"Sssh!" his eyes frowned down at me.

I realized- and lowered my volume at once.

"What is it?" I hissed in a lower voice.

"I'll tell you in a while…I need to sort out all the details."

I nodded, miserably. Anything to escape the future that Father had mapped out for us!

Dinner that night was one of the most awful meals I had ever eaten. Father didn't say a word, but he radiated a cold rage.

Only after we had finished did he speak, "Up to your rooms. You are not to leave the house even to go to the garden, without my express permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And if- if you break that rule you will find no mercy from me."

He nodded coldly and walked out.

Draco grabbed my hand, "Come on," he whispered.

As soon as we had reached my room, he sealed it with a spell and pulled me over to the window.

He spoke in a low voice, but rapidly, "Listen. You cannot ride out on broomsticks form the Manor. Father has put all kinds of spells around it. But a year or so ago, as I was heir to the title, he taught me those spells. Tomorrow morning, you will leave from here, find him and marry him. Come back as a married woman."

I stared up in amazement. Only in my wildest dreams had I contemplated disobeying Father to this extent.

"And you Draco?" He was my only worry.

"Someone has to hold Father back!"

"No! Draco, I cannot leave you! You must come with me. Please!"

"I cannot, Eloya. If we are together, it will be all too easy for him to find us when we leave traces of our combined magic."

"Then you go first."

He grabbed me by the shoulder and looked deep inside my eyes, "Don't you see, Eloya? There will only be a first time! You surely don't think Father would take any chances after you leave?"

"I can't do it Draco. You must go. It is…."

"Don't worry, once you are safely married I will leave too, unless Father has relented. But you must go Eloya!"

"No! I…"

'You must. I will promise you this- unless you go, I will never leave."

"You generous, damn fool!" in tears, I collapsed into his arms.

A sudden banging at the door roused us from our thoughts and plans.

Opening it nervously, I gazed upon two houselves.

"What do you want?" asked Draco, impatiently.

"Master wants Miss. Eloya." They squealed in unison.

"'Lo…"

"I'll go. Just wait for me." I whispered and walked out.

I strode into the study with my head held high.

"You summoned me Father?"

"Yes. I did." He looked up form his work. Slowly and precisely, he folded the parchment and placed the quill back in its holder.

"Now," he said, just when I though I could take the silence no longer "You will tell me everything. The reason for your marks- and, more importantly, your feelings for the, muggle."

I was amazed! Father actually wanted my side of the story! It couldn't be!

"Eloya," his voice was like steel, "I am waiting."

Grasp the opportunity a voice yelled inside my head.

Looking down, I began.

"The day before our transfig. Exam, we went to Hogsmeade, Father. But I had not _planned _on meeting him! That was a last minute addition. And we had prepared quite well for all our exams…we just…"

"The story, not excuses."

"You need to hear it all. That night at Hogsmeade…" I gulped, this was going to be tough, "That night…my friends treated me to a firewhisky. And so…"

"Did you just say 'firewhisky'?" Father was on his feet. Miserably, I nodded.

"No wonder you couldn't write your exam the next day. I'm surprised you managed to write anything at all!" he regarded me contemptuously, then nodded, 'Go on."

"Well…that's the exam bit. About…" I blushed suddenly, "about HIM, well, we fell in love through letters. He was my pen-pal…."

"He was your what?"

"Its- its where you write letters to people you don't know. He was the friend of a friend of a friend…anyway, we started writing and I slowly fell in love with him. But his feeling…I began to suspect only a few letters ago. And I knew for sure..well.." I blushed again.

Father was watching me intently now.

Desperate, I pleaded, "Father please. I love him. I love him with all my heart! I…I'm sorry you found out the way you did and that we sneaked him into the house.. But please- you must realize what he means to me…."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Father hissed.

"But I…"

"Silence, Eloya. I have heard enough." He leaned forward grabbing my wrist, "You will now forget him. Do you understand? You will marry the man I choose- with your heart open and full of love for him."

"I cannot love anyone because YOU wish it." I yelled in frustration.

Mistake.

The next minute I felt like a fire was searing up my hand. Gasping, I clutched it.

Another stab of pain shot up my other hand. Then it felt like I had icicles all over me, icicles that changed to thorns. I was moaning in pain now.

With another flick of his voice, Father got rid of my voice. Tears arose in my eyes.

"Are you ready to be polite?" he asked indifferently.

My eyes blazing I tried to yell back, but no sound came. Father however had got my reaction.

I suddenly felt knives running into me.

Hating myself, I nodded.

The pain suddenly disappeared.

"Oh!" My voice had come back too. I collapsed to the floor, feeling my hands, legs, face.

Father pulled me up.

"You will obey me, Eloya." He said in his silkiest voice, "Or face much worse. Nobody has ever, successfully, defied me before."

"Then I shall be the first," I said even as I prepared myself for another wave of pain. But to my surprise, he smiled That mocking, disdainful smile that I hated!

"We shall see how high the rebel flame burns after a few weeks of imprisonment. It isn't easy being a prisoner in your own house Eloya. You'll soon find that out. And I warn you- forget that muggle before I remove all traces of him from your mind."

I recoiled in horror. He smiled silkily, 'And now darling, shouldn't you be in bed? Sweet dreams." With a chuckle, he turned me out.


	9. Chapter 9

Trembling slightly, I walked back to my room. Once I reached that haven of safety, I collapsed onto the bed.

"What happened?" Darco's voice was sharp with anxiety.

"He… he asked me for the story. When I told him- fool that I was, I believed he would relent!- he…told me to forget him and love only the man he chose. I yelled that I could not and he…oh! It was horrible. I was burning and then freezing, I could feel…Draco- I cannot do it. If at all anything goes wrong then neither of us will be able to face him. We will…we can't Draco. Please!"

"Good god! You can't give in!"

"Do you know what its like…." I paused.

In reply Draco suddenly laughed harshly and rolled up his sleeve. A fine white line ran down from his shoulder to his wrist.

"Last year- when I disappointed him."

I gasped, "Draco- I am so sorry! Oh!" I pulled him close, shocked.

"Its allright. But now you see what I mean when I say that you can't give in? Please. It'll be a real pity if you don't…besides. Father won't forget that I remember the spell. He will remove it from my memory. I am sure of that. We've got to act before he does so."

"When…"

His smiled grimly, "Now."

Twenty minutes later, in spite of all my protests, we were outside in the garden. Draco muttered a spell and handed me his firebolt.

"Don't hesitate for an instant. Go fast. I love you." He kissed me and then let me go.

As the broomstick rose, I turned. My brother stood on the lawn of the Manor waving farewell. I wondered when I would see him again. And in what state.

Shift of POV:

Lucius, sitting in his study, looked up suddenly. A memory arose. A memory of teaching his son the protection spells that enveloped the Manor.

In one fluid movement, he got up and headed out of the study.  
One glance revealed everything, both rooms were empty.

He turned away and towards the garden. Even as he headed there, he could feel the spell being taken off. With a muttered curse, he Disapparated and landed next to his son….only to see a broomstick disappear in the night sky.

Draco jumped- the last person he wanted to see…right here beside him! But thank god that he hadn't been a minute earlier! And as he turned and glanced at his Father's face, he wished with all his heart that he was on the broomstick with Eloya!

He felt a hand grip his shoulder, the familiar squeezing sensation and then he and Lucius were in the study.

Lucius flung him away from him, "How dare you disobey me. Where had she gone?"

"Find out yourself." Draco was surprised at his own voice. Lucius suddenly smiled, "Oh! I will. Don't you worry. One way or another Draco- I'll find out. _Alston_."

The spell shot out before Draco could prepare himself. He was flung forward on his face, then shot up and landed on his back. Like Eloya, he too felt like he was burning and then freezing and then slowly and thoroughly being pricked all over by a hundred sharp needles. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Stilon." Lucius drew off the spell, giving Draco time to recover partially at least.

"Now Draco – where is she."

"Far away, where you can never get her." His son gasped.

"Incendio." He was trapped within a ring of fire, that drew closer and closer.Little flames dancing around him. Draco paled, he had felt this only once before- the flames didn't burn- they whipped and stung. Just as the first wave hit it, Lucius called off the spell.

"I will not hesitate to use this Draco. And use it until you fall, _begging_ at my feet. But first I shall find your sister. Until then, you will stay in this room. I will make sure of that."

And he disappeared.

Draco ran to the door, but the minute his fingers touched the knob, he received a sharp sting. He tired again, but it was worse than before. The window bit him, with sharp and deadly fangs, and the walls had turned into flames. His wand lay on the table which was protected by a mixture of all three curses.

He was well and truly trapped.

ELOYA

I landed in Diagn Alley minutes later. Dumping th broomstick at the counter I ran out.

Thanks to the latest Ministry rules, Diagon Alley was the only place in London you could land a broomstick in. So, Father would come there first. Twisting and turning, I ran out onto the street and pulled out the scrap of paper that had my beloved's address scrawled on it.

Stopping a passerby I asked him desperately for direction, not heeding the curious glances my robes attracted. The passerby told me and was even kind enough to put me in one of those….yes taxis, that's the word.

"As fast as you can!" I told the driver.

"Very well." We were soon going much faster than the cars around us, but it was still slow compared with the speed I had flown with. My heart was beating at the speed of a firebolt and every time we stopped, it stopped too.

After what seemed like eternity, we stopped in front of a house. As I was trying to figure out how to figure out how to pay, a surprised voice from behind me said, "Eloya!"

I turned- and burst into tears, "Oh! Thank god! Thank god! Thank god!"

"Calm down, honey. Whats the matter?"

"We have to get married. My father wants me married to…someone else."

"You…"

"If you love me….we must- now!"

He stared at me, then nodded, "Very well. Hold on and…"

"No! You don't understand. Just come on!" I pulled him into the taxi and ordered the driver to go back to where we had come from. He had heard the conversation and now understood the urgency. In a very short while, we were there. After the fare was sorted out, I pulled him into Diagon Alley, all the while explaining a Wizarding Marriage Ceremony. The promises that were made here were sealed with spells. As I turned towards the one person I knew would marry us, he stopped me, "Do you love me so much that you would make all these vows?"

"Yes! And oh! Much more than that!" I kissed him quickly, then dragged him on, keeping a sharp lookout for Father.We were soon in front of the house I wanted.

It was one f Father's friends who would treat it as a huge joke to get one up on him. And I knew he was powerful enough to marry us with strong spells.

Entering, I smiled, "Severus. We need your help."

ten minutes later we exchanged the last spell. Severus, frowning with concentration enchanted three rings around us. We were slowly lifted off the ground and as we kissed, let down again.

"You're married," he said, matter of factly. But we weren't done kissing, yet.

I pulled him closer and suddenlt the door burst open.

"So! I was right." I felt myself being pulled backwards as if I was on a string.

Father's spell bound me with invisible ropes.

He gazed icily upon the man I had married, "So _you_ are the bit of worthlessness that she wants to marry." His spell had muted me too, but my husband- oh the thrill of saying that word!- said coolly, "Wanted and did- _Father_."

"You mean…." He whirled around on Severus, and a streak of red light went across the room. My eyes widened. Father had just used one of the Unforgiveables!  
But Severus had seen it coming and quickly dodged it.

"They're married, Lucius. And you know how strongly they are bound by my spells. If you attempt to separate them…." He looked suddenly grave, "It could cause you much more than shame and disgrace- it would cost you your daughter,"

Father laughed scornfully, "Do you really think _I_ cannot overcome_ your_ magic, Severus?"

"Why would you?"it was my husband who spoke. Father turned sneeringly upon him ,"Because you are not fit for any Malfoy- mudblood."

I tried to yell- but his spell was too strong. I could feel my eyes blazing. Father turned to survey me.

"We're going home." He said quietly and none of us could do anything more than watch helplessly as I was Disapparated.

A.N Last chapter coming up….do you want a happy or sad ending people?


	10. Chapter 10

Draco looked up as he felt the enchantments on the room fade away.

"No!" He rushed forward as Lucius released his sister.

"Eloya….." he felt himself being pushed back by an invisible hand. Straightening, he looked into his Father's eyes, his own blazing with rage.

Before he could say anything however, his sister had rushed forward, "Why? Why? Why? How could you bring me back? How _dare_ you just…"

A silencing spell stifled her words. She clutched at her throat as the pain grew…she was slowly being suffocated….she couldn't breathe….gasping she gazed at her father's dispassionate stare.

Just as she nearly fell, unconscious, Lucius Malfoy removed the spell. She fell to the floor, gulping in air.

"Never talk to me like that again." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

Just then the door opened.

"What is it Lucius? You said it was urgent…" Narcissa Malfoy stopped as she saw the look on her son's face, and her daughter, lying on the floor.

"Lucius! What…."

"They're both…….filth-lovers! They have disgraced the Malfoys and she…" he flicked his wand so his daughter flew up from the floor, "Went to Snape- and got married to the lowest dreg of all society!"

"No!' Narcissa looked at her daughter with the kind of look she reserved for demented house elves.

"Eloya- tell me that isn't true."

But Eloya had turned on her father, "Don't call him that." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I suppose that answers my question," said Narcissa to nobody in particular.

But now her son had turned on his father too, "I agree with Eloya. And after all, Father, he is your _son_ now." He gave a malicious smile.

"Oh no Draco, " Lucius sneered, "I have one worthless son and that's enough for me, thank you!"

"That's enough!" Eloya gasped. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

With a snarl of anger, Lucius whirled around on her, his wand streaking down.

"PROTEGO!" he was caught by surprise and only just got out of the way.

"Impressive, Draco…"

"Eloya's right. That's enough. We're leaving."

"What?" both his mother and sister looked at him in shock.

"We're leaving. If we stay on here, we will have to forget our love and that we cannot do. And we will not be…."

"If you leave, Draco, you can forget this house…the family." Lucius hissed.

"But there'd still be love for us, somewhere." It was Eloya, her voice trembling.

"Shall we, Draco?" he nodded.

With a faint sneer at the cold masks that were their parents' faces, Draco and Eloya disapparated from the Manor.

Out into a world where everything was strange. But where there was still love and happiness.

As she landed in front of her husband, eloya smiled across at her brother.

"Malfoys do not love the impure…how would _you_ define impure?"


End file.
